leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/The Ideal ARAM Team
Introduction It has been a few days since the releases of the new awesome Howling Abyss with match-making support, so I want to celebrate this by posing this question out for everyone. What is your ideal ARAM team composition? Like, I want specific champions and if you are really feeling for it, explaining why and how this team composition would work. Actually, I lied in my question and title. I don't want the ideal team. I should point out a few things I don't want to see, actually, more as, I don't want to see these certain champions as I believe these will dominate the picks by people. So to increase diversity and more interesting set up, I am banning these champions from the list. Banned Champions * * * * * * * * My Team Not this wouldn't be much of a blog if I didn't give you my honest thought on this. So below is my ideal team composition and why I would want this champion in my team. (Seeing how this is all opinion, my selection is extremely basis to champions I like to play.) * ** I always thought Sejuani had the best initiate ultimate in the entire game, and with the recent rework, she actually now has a kit to back up her already great initiate that got better with the rework. Her even has a lower cooldown than , a champion who is basically picked to set up AoE teams. With all her disruption abilities, tanky early game, and gap closer, she is like the idea tank I would want. * ** I love myself a very tanky line, and Rammus is one of the tankiest champion in the game at a consistent level. Unlike of who's defense steroid either has too long of a cooldown or don't last long enough, Rammus, gets tanky fast and quick. With two complete item, he is strong enough to tank the enemy team long enough for his team to kill. The only problem I ever had with him was his lack of a strong initiate, but with covering that aspect, he has everything else I want from my front line. He can lock-down the desired target and dish out tons of damage. Besides, he's one of my favorite champions so I had to choose him. * ** His wave clear and pushing is the only reason why I picked him over most mages. With this ability, this should help stall the time needed for my tankline to initiate. His cooldown are low enough to abuse, range is decent enough to poke, and he possess strong CC. But the biggest feature that I love him is his that will help destroy the enemy's tank line. Once the enemy's meat shield is gone, the enemy will go down with ease. But to top it off, due to his very consist damage, I find him really suitable to build , which will greatly benefit my entire team. * ** ARAM is a heavy sustain and poke game (generally), and clearly I need my own form of sustain, and this is where Kayle fits. With her combined Ult, heal, and movement speed, she works as a very aggressive support who really only need two offensive items to deal enough damage, and . Also, she is the most likely support who will grab . She will help initiate, all while protecting my all important carry. * ** Lastly, my ADC. With her massive burst potential with and pushing power, she is the final piece for my team. She provides the extra poke needed, has a spell shield to protect herself from poke, constant high single target and AoE damage, and contains the very important ultimate that I actually based most of my picks behind. The bonus movement speed and attack speed works well most almost all my champions (the only one being ) as many of them would love to attack more. Let's also not forget, her also affects . Closing Statement Well that's all I have to say, so I want to here your choices and why? I hope you leave a comment explaining your ideas as I would love to hear all the interesting mix and match people create. Thank you for taking your time in reading this, and let's meet at the 'murder bridge', . Category:Blog posts